Talk:Class Spell Scroll: Brokle
Removal Dashiva - Why did you remove my last edit? I thought it would be useful because, I have seen several people in the game thatr where going to buy the spell for a f2p friend but said "I do not have a Iop character and I don't think I can buy it for you." So what did my little sentence hurt?--Tmdart 16:19, 13 May 2006 (UTC) :I think the problem was the sentence made it sound like any P2P player could use the spell if they purchased it, Iop or non-Iop. It was just poorly worded, but it's not like it's not useful information to have in there. Everon 16:53, 13 May 2006 (UTC) ::OK lets see it this wording passes.--Tmdart 18:24, 13 May 2006 (UTC) ::: It was removed both for bad wording and for being redundant. The article states it's only usable by Iops, and there's no reason to expect a restriction on who can buy it because there is no such thing, anywhere. There's a line between being informative and catering to blatant ignorance, and I'd rather we didn't cross it too often. ::: That being said, I'm not going to remove it again. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 01:04, 14 May 2006 (UTC) :::: I am sorry Dashiva, but doesn't this entire site cater to ignorance? Last time I checked the definition of ignorance was "The condition of being uneducated, unaware, or uninformed". So yes you do cater to ignorance. I by no means am trying to flame you but I took that comment rather personal, I myself did not know for sure until I went in there. The reason I did not know for sure was that you cannot access all levels of a temple unless you are of the right character. So yes there "could" have been a restriction, how was I supposed to know he wasn't in the lower levels? If I did not know this for sure, I'm sure at least one other person didn't either, doesn't that warrant it being there?--Tmdart 04:06, 16 May 2006 (UTC) ::::: Apparently you didn't catch the word blatant, so maybe you should read more carefully. The wiki is for gathering information, not creating arbitrary reasons why one might not be able to buy an item and denying them. Instead of writing "Anyone can buy from this NPC" on every single NPC page, we put "This NPC has " on the ones that do. If there are no restrictions mentioned, there are no restrictions. It's that simple. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 17:37, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :::::: Apparently you don't know that the word blatant means the same as obvious, so yes I was "obviously unaware" or "blatently ignorant" as you so elegantly put it. Maybe you should have used the word stupid, I think it would convey your thoughts about the situation much more efficentialy. I learned something from this experience that I did not know beforehand, isn't that what this site is all about to teach us ignorant folk without being called names by the managment? I think that a moderator of ANY site should have at least that much respect for their vistitors. I know I do to those that visit mine and post on my forums.--Tmdart 21:02, 16 May 2006 (UTC) ::::::: Any personal grievances against me should be addressed on my talk page, not here. Your latest comment suggests you no longer have any interest in the original matter. Oh, and your pedant act would be much more convincing if you knew the full meaning of blatant. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 00:54, 19 May 2006 (UTC) You moderators are good with words. x.x --Looful (talk) 15:08, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I'm confused It says only P2P players can buy it, but I went to the temple as my Xelor, and even though I'm F2P, I was able to buy it from the NPC >_> :You should as you should not be able to buy it, unless you/some one paid you P2P account with out you knowing or its a bug and the npc should not sell you or, amakna decide that those npcs should be able to sell to f2p players as those are the one that sell the spell lost potions--Cizagna (Talk) 14:29, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Hmm well I attempted to create a Pandawa and it said I'm not a subscriber, so it must be one of the latter ones. Thank you